List of Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Stages
This article lists all stages featured in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Note that, unless stated otherwise, all names used here are descriptive and not the official names of the stages. Desert Desert is a stage set in the wilderness at sunset. A lot of vegetation can be seen in the background, including a number of cactus, as well as large pleteaus in the distance. At the right side of the screen stands a cloth line with a mexican sash, a red cloth and a black sombrero hung on one of the cactus, while the left side features an indian cone-shaped tent or tipi. Vultures can be spotted flying around. Since the clothes featured in this stage resemble those worn by Amingo, this could be considered his home stage. Alternate The stage's unlockable alternate version is set on midday with a clear sky. Circus Circus is a park-like setting. The fight takes place near a building with a large moving clown head with hands, with "fun" written in the clown's hat. In the left corner there is a small "Ghost" attraction with a window opening and closing, showing a grim reaper inside. In the right corner there is a merry-go-round with a train moving in circles. Other attractions in the background include a "Ghost House", "Ghost Shop", and a Ferris wheel. Alternate The stage's unlockable alternate version changes the general palette to a purplish, darker tone which gives the whole area a creepier atmosphere. Cavern Cavern is a stage set inside a cave. The fight takes place in front of an underground lake with what appears to be a tombstone on its center. In the back wall at the distance the stone is shaped as a large demonic-looking face, whose eyes periodically glow red. The area is surrounded by large pillars made of rock, and bats can often be seen flying around. The water's glow gives the whole stage a mystic feel. Alternate The stage's unlockable alternate version changes water for bubbling lava and gives it a red hue due to its glow. River River is a stage set on an ice valley. The battle takes place on a block of ice being carried by a rapid stream. The remains of a broken ship can be seen at the left side of the stage, stuck on the ice block, with its anchor visible on the right side. As the stage moves constantly, one can spot an aurora borealis right in the sky, right at that time of the day, in this exact location, and localized entirely within the player's sight. Alternate The stage's unlockable alternate version alters the whole setting: the area is now a rocky valley devoid of ice and the ice block the battle takes place is now a raft with a number of barrels on the left side and a chain tied to a pier pole on the right side. Swamp Swamp is set on a rocky area near a swamp. Dried trees with twisted trunks can be seen surrounding the area, and a damaged boat with a torn sail can be spotted swimming on the swamp. There's an old, wooden watermill on the left side of the stage, a broken arc bridge on the center and a large tree on the right side. In the distance there are several large mountains and forests. Alternate The stage's unlockable alternate version changes most of the stage. There's now a pinkish hue to the area, with a bright sun in the background. The arc bridge is now repaired and colored pink with golden accents. Several tall pillars with Chinese writings rise all around the background, also pink with gold accents. The tree on the right now has peaches growing on its branches. This version of the stage is considered SonSon's home stage. Airship Airship is set aboard Ruby Heart's flying ship, "Partenaire", and is thus considered her home stage. The battle takes place on its deck, in front of its main mast, which features some mechanical devices and a dragon-like visage chained to the ground. Stairs in the background lead to the captain's helm. There's one cannon at the left side and several pirate flags visible around. A number of large propellers in the background keep the airship flying. The stage begins in the middle of a storm with gray, misty skies; and as the battle progress the storm clears away into the blue sky. During the stormy part one can spot several other airships passing by in the top-most part of the background. Alternate The stage's unlockable alternate version is set on midnight, under a starry sky with a full moon on the background. Clock Tower Clock Tower is set above a wall located on an unknown city. The battle takes place in front of a large classical-designed clock tower, with two large wooden gears on its left and two large bells to its right. There are a number of castle towers to the right, with a red carpet going into an entrance in one of them. A medieval-looking city can be spotted on the background with several tall church-like buildings far away. A zeppelin can be seen flying by at the left side of the stage. Alternate The stage's unlockable alternate version is set during a harsh blizzard, with the whole area covered in snow and ice. Industrial Industrial is set inside an unknown building. The battle takes place over a fenced walkway looking into a dock within a cave. A large crane-like machine carries a yellow submarine around on the center of the background, with a turret-like structure rising at the right side. Other pieces of equipment, including large gears, pumps, pipe systems and red lights, move constantly in the background. Further in the background stand two ships: an old, wooden sailing ship and a heavily-armed battleship. This is the only standard stage with no unlockable alternate version. Abyss' Temple Abyss' Temple or just Temple is the final boss stage where Abyss is fought. This is the underground temple where Abyss was sealed for centuries, until his sleep was disturbed. As seen on the ending art, the temple appears to be located inside a volcano in the middle of a vast body of water. This stage is exclusively used in Arcade Mode as the final boss stage, and can't be selected or unlocked. Phase 1 It is made of white marble, with several pillars around the background housing orbs of electricity and fire in the middle. A large throne of marble sits on the center, in front of a big staircase. At each side of the stage there is a pool of the green substance used by Abyss to form its bodies. Phase 2 After defeating the first form, the stage changes as the temple collapses and almost half of it sinks into the floor, now covered in Abyss' green liquid, and the background is revealed to include a large, cloudy vortex on its center. Phase 3 After the second form's defeat, the rest of the temple sinks away as the liquid turns blood-red and the sky and vortex turn red. Training Room Available only in Training Mode. This is a virtual room with blue grids in the floor and green grids in the walls. This stage later returns in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, where it is properly named Training Room. Category:Stages in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes